


Clouds Above Us

by ruu_world



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, based from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruu_world/pseuds/ruu_world
Summary: HI, I made this inspired by the song (tagalog) "Ulap - Rob Deniel", go listen to it!Thank you to those who made it to the end!! I'd also like to add that I have an ongoing ff which is my continuation of IAL, so please support it! again, thank you for reading this!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Clouds Above Us

_Dancing with you, in my arms._

Bokuto hums the tune as he looks at his husband, Keiji.

"Being alone, in this lonely life of mine~ oh I can't live with that~" nuzzling his nose as he hugs Akaashi from behind, he hears the other chuckle, placing down their tasks.

"I know you're making the lyrics up, Kou." he teases, turning around.

He sees his husband's golden eyes, oh how he loved those..

Bokuto sat himself properly, propping Keiji to sit on his lap as he hugs him tighter. He continued to hum the song.

"Kou.."

"Mm~" he answers back, still humming to the song as he sways both of their body.

They sat like that for a while, Keiji taking in the precious moment. His heart felt warm, knowing he had Bokuto for the rest of his life, promised that binded them together, challenges that both of them would get through together.

Keiji hummed along, which Koutarou almost flinched at, he rarely heard his husband sang, but he knew it was better to hum with him.

"Hold on, Ji."  
He perks his head up from resting his head on Keiji's shoulder, reaching out for his phone across the bed behind him. Keiji looked at him with curiosity. 

"Here." he says, placing the phone down. 

He stood up while carrying Keiji, legs wrapped around his waist, Bokuto nudging him to let go. 

"What are you doing, Kou?" he shyly asks, looking away to avoid his gaze. 

"Relax, Ji.." he reassures, lifting his finger to have Keiji look at him, he saw how he blushed at that action, and Bokuto chuckled at the cute reaction. 

His phone was playing a song, a slow song. It was their song. He puts Keiji's hands around his neck as he puts his around his waist, swaying to the beat. 

Eyes full of love, Bokuto hugs him tightly. He couldn't help it, how could he when his husband is so beautiful? 

"Kou..don't hide your face from me." 

"How can I? You're literally here..in my arms." 

Keiji felt his heartbeat accelerated, Bokuto was clingier than usual this day. 

"Kou.."

"Ji~"

Keiji chuckled, he enjoyed having him get clingy to him, but why was he acting like this? 

"Kou..what's wrong?" he nudged, trying to see if he was still awake from resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Mm..nothing, Ji.." 

"You're lying." 

"..." 

He felt Bokuto's arms tighten his grip around his waist, moving his head. 

"I want to dance with you, I want us to stay like this.." he muttered, voice croaky from not speaking for awhile. 

Akaashi couldn't move, what was he supposed to reply to that confession? 

Their bodies still swaying, in return, he hugged Bokuto tighter, leaning onto him. 

"Kou.."

"Mm~" 

"I want to dance with you till our feet touches the clouds." 

Lifting his head up, Bokuto looks at Akaashi lovingly, caressing his face. 

"You're so beautiful." he suddenly blurted out, Akaashi's cheek quickly became red and hid his face to his chest. 

"Hahaha! Don't be embarrassed now, Ji~" 

"How can I when you keep saying that especially when we.." he stops midway before he regrets what his mouth would say. Escaping from his embrace, he hears Bokuto chuckle very loudly, he knew his lover was embarrassed. 

"Wahh, Jii~ Did you just mention about us doing that?" trying to take his hands as he escapes from it. 

"S-Shut up! I need to do my work now-" his lips suddenly sealed as Bokuto caught him, it was a moment's tension as he holds himself back. Bokuto breaks their kiss, seeing his husband getting shy. 

"You're red."

"I know, Kou don't mention it out again." getting redder as he avoids his gaze. 

Koutarou chuckles wholeheartedly, still holding Keiji in his arms. Keiji looks at him, hearing the beautiful laugh his heart ringed to.

He chuckles. 

"Ne, Ji."

"Yes, Kou?" 

Looking into each others eyes, both hearts beating quickly, waiting for the moment. 

"Let's keep dancing 'till our feet touches the clouds, promise?" 

Keiji smiles, he couldn't ask the world for more than have this clingy owl by his side. 

"Don't wanna."

"Ji!!"

"Hahaha!" 

It was cute to see Bokuto pout, especially after being teased just like that. He moves his body closer to his, having his hands around his neck. Getting closer. 

"Yes, Kou. Let's dance above the clouds, my world." 

Closing the leftover space between, their lips closed any further gaps, both hand grips tightening around each other. 

_Dancing with you, in my arms. The promise both our hearts hold on to, 'till our feet touches the clouds._

**Author's Note:**

> HI, I made this inspired by the song (tagalog) "Ulap - Rob Deniel", go listen to it!  
> Thank you to those who made it to the end!! I'd also like to add that I have an ongoing ff which is my continuation of IAL, so please support it! again, thank you for reading this!!


End file.
